


Someday

by Seakays



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Happy Birthday Kyonomiko, Theo has a potty mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seakays/pseuds/Seakays
Summary: Hogwarts Professors Theo Nott and Harry Potter meet up with a coyote who seems to be more than she appears.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Theo Nott, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyonomiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyonomiko/gifts).



> Wishing the lovely and talented Kyonomiko a very happy birthday 
> 
> This is unbeta’d because I am a terrible  
> Procrastinator, so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> I own nothing of the Harry Potter franchise and make no profit from this work .

“Oh for the love of Merlin and all sorcery, Potter! That child of yours has an unholy death wish. JAMES SIRIUS, get away from that dog.” Theo Nott was never more thankful for his  _ Professor voice  _ as his tone seemed to stop the young Potter in his tracks. 

His long legs making up the ground to reach James, Theo kept a close eye on the rather furry brown canine. It certainly didn’t look dangerous, but then again upon closer inspection, it definitely didn’t look like a dog either. 

Gently pushing the toddler behind him, Theo yelled up the hill to his husband of five years. “Potter, Jaime is making friends with the wild animals again. He has got to stop watching those Salazar damned Disney movies, he thinks he is fucking Snow White or something.”

“Why is he always  _ my son  _ when he is in trouble? I seem to remember you signing the adoption papers right there beside me.” Harry had made his way around the large elm tree at the bottom of the hill, and Hogwarts latest Magical Creature professor was a bit stunned by the scene in front of him. 

Theo had their two year old son in his arms, trying to keep a good distance from a dog-like animal that was prancing about around them, going down on their front paws and wagging their tail in the air. Theo looked stricken, but James was near hysterical with belly laughs, clearly entertained by the animal. 

As he watched Jaime squirm to get down, Harry spoke softly yet firmly, “Do not let Jaime get down. That’s not a dog, I think it’s a damn coyote. Have you seen another one around, they almost always come in pairs?” 

“Oh for feck’s sake, as if one isn’t bad enough. I swear you Potter men will be the death of me. If it isn’t dragon hatchlings in my antique claw foot tub, it’s niffler kits in the damn bread bin. Now my darling boy is literally dancing with wolves. I bet the mangy beast has fleas.” 

Harry had to laugh at his polished and pristine husband, whose description of their cottage life was quite scarily accurate. Ever since they had both accepted teaching assignments at Hogwarts, their home seemed to have become a veritable merry go round of injured and orphaned animals. That prissy History of Magic Professor Theodore Nott put up with it spoke volumes about the hard fought love they shared. 

“Harry, the beast is growling at me. I swear it’s bloody well insulted that I said it might have fleas.” Knowing Theo had a rather fetching flair for the dramatic, Harry was surprised to find the coyote had inched closer to Theo and wasn’t exactly growling, but seemed to be chattering at him. And damn if she didn’t look annoyed as all hell.

Bending down into a crouch, Harry extended his right hand, palm up, and called gently to the coyote. 

“Here pretty girl, don’t listen to the silly man in the fancy robes, you don’t have any fleas, not a sweet wee love like you.”

“Haaaaaarrrry, are you out of your ever loving mind? It is going to use your hand as a chew toy.” Theo whispered, struggling to keep an even tighter hold on Jaime, who seemed desperate to reach the coyote and his Da.

Harry and Theo watched in awe as the coyote rubbed her muzzle against Harry’s hand, bending her head low and flattering her ears as Harry scratched her forehead. “Aww, Theo, look at her, she‘s a doll. Coyotes get a bad reputation. They are quiet pack animals. The females make excellent mothers, and they mate for life.”

As Theo scoffed lightly, James took his little toddler hands and placed them on either side of Theo’s face. “Daddy, down. My, My. My. Down, Daddy, my down. My, my, my.” 

James’s little cries caught the attention of the coyote, and she scooted quickly to the boy trapped in his Daddy’s arms. Gently jumping up on Theo, the beast nudged Jaime’s little shoes.

The delight was evident in Jaime’s face, and his shrieking of, “my,my,my” continued. Sensing the coyote meant no harm, Theo loosened his grip, and let his son pet the beast. 

“Well I suppose you aren’t so mangy now are you. But the trousers are Brooks Brothers, fur ball, and I’d rather no drool.” 

Harry swore the little coyote smiled as wide as any golden retriever, but just as he went to pet her again, he heard a soft chuffing howl from the edge of the forest. 

There stood another coyote, much larger, and lighter of coat than the one his son was currently smushing his face into. Obviously her mate, and while Harry felt no danger from the female, he could sense a modicum of menace from the male. 

Harry watched as the female leaned her head into his son’s hands, gave his chubby little face a quick lick, jumped down from Theo’s leg, and moved quickly towards the male. 

Theo put Jaime down on slightly unsteady legs, and watched as his son waved at the retreating coyote. 

“Bye, bye, My. Bye, Bye Myknee.”

The coyote turned one last time to look at the trio of male humans, and with a soft nuzzle from her mate, leapt into the shadows of the forest and ran. 

Harry looked at Jaime, and then up at Theo who wore the same gobsmacked look on his face that Harry was sure was on his.

“My knee … you don’t think …. ?”

“Naw … it couldn’t be ….it’s just …. baby talk. Right?”

*****************************

_ Deep in the Hogwarts Forest  _

The two coyotes ran quickly to the edge of the fast running stream, their gait matching, strong and silent. 

After a deep thirst quenching swallow, the air around them seemed to shimmer and in the blink of an eye, two very naked human beings stood where the coyotes had once been. 

Hermione and Draco reached under a large moss covered boulder for their illusioned clothing, dressing quickly to stave off the chill of nighttime in the forest.

“I cannot believe Theo thought I might have fleas. The man simply hates animals. It’s a good thing Harry loves him, or I may just have had myself a little bite of King Nott!” Hermione tried to look annoyed as she looked at Draco.

Laughing at his beautiful mate, Draco ran his hand down her hair. “ Theo is an idiot. He wouldn’t know gorgeous if it hit him in the face. He married the specky git, didn’t he?”

“That’s my best friend your taking about, Malfoy.” Hermione took the opportunity to give him a quick pinch for his cheek. She continued, “Jaime’s getting so big, isn’t he? Did you hear him call me My. Do you think they noticed “

Hermione glanced worriedly at Draco, who quickly soothed her concerns. “ Neither of our oblivious best friends are as bright as our godson. We have no worries. But, you know, Granger, you can’t keep going and visiting any longer. It’s not safe for any of us, especially not this little pup.” Looking into his wife’s tear filled eyes, his hand gently rubbed the slight bulge in her belly.

“I know, Draco. Animagus transformations aren’t recommended after the first trimester. It’s just … I miss them . . . I miss  _ all _ of them.”

Draco drew his sad and wistful wife into his arms, bitterly thinking of all she had given up to be with him. 

After Harry had killed Voldemort, they had been forced together in their 8th year at Hogwarts as Head Boy and Head Girl, and somehow in between throwing hexes, and dodging kisses, the former enemies fell irrevocably and completely in love. 

Far too naive to understand how deep the wounds of the war had cut, they were ill prepared to handle the vitriol and hatred directed their way when they had gone public with their relationship.

Disapproval ran as benign as verbal slights and as deep as death threats. The wizarding press was merciless, and slowly but surely almost all of their friends turned their back on the beleaguered pair. The only exceptions were Harry and Theo, whose own relationship had garnered similar pressure and disapproval.

When Kingsley lost the next election, and was replaced by the fundamentalist, Adamus Terksberry, Draco became public enemy number one. Terksberry has been elected on his promise to exact revenge on the children of death eaters, and he cast his net for the most infamous of all - Draco Malfoy. 

Within six months, Draco and Hermione’s life had became a living hell, and plans were put in place with the help of Harry and Theo for them to leave the United Kingdom by the end of the year.

But the Ministry moved faster, and issued an arrest warrant for Draco, which everyone knew would result in the Dementor kiss. But Hermione and Draco also has a plan no one knew about. 

They had been practicing their animagus transformations for months, and with a last look at the small flat that had been their first home, they shifted into their coyote forms and ran.

They stayed as coyotes for weeks at a time, transforming back only long enough to read the wizarding papers screaming headlines about their disappearance. Once they were sure that Theo and Harry were safe, they made their way to Ireland, where they stayed for years, living as Muggles. 

They had a good life in Clovelly, getting married a year prior. But when Hermione read about Harry and Theo adopting a baby, she had started taking the train to the closest Muggle town to Hogwarts and then transforming just to be able to get a glimpse of their best friends and little James. 

Draco was far more reticent, but when Harry and Theo had named him and Hermione, James Sirius’s godparents in absentia, he started to come on the adventures with Hermione.

But a surprise bout of nausea, and ten Muggle pregnancy tests later, their whole world shifted on its axis again. Tonight was the last time Hermione would be able to transform without risk to the baby, so they had come to say goodbye.

Holding his now sobbing wife, he whispered in her ear, mostly nonsense words of gratitude and love, but he was crystal clear when he pulled back and looked her in the eye.

“Someday, we’ll come back. Someday. I swear it.”

*********************************

Six months later when Sariah Lyra Malfoy pushed her way into the world, a country away little James Nott Potter smiled at his Dads, and sang to himself.

“My, Ry, Ly. My, Ry. My Riah.”

  
  



End file.
